A roman Reign Oneshot
by purplegirl20
Summary: Roman Reigns Comforting me after I was abandoned by my friends


Monday night raw:

I was the locker room, crying because all the divas, my former buddies hated me because that I'm part of the shield and they turned their back on me.

Shaynell:(crying) I thought they're were my friends. I trusted them, now I have no one.

Then the shield came in and they saw me crying. Roman was concerned about me.

Roman: Shaynell, what's wrong?

Shaynell:(crying) When i was trying to talk to the divas, they turned their backs on me and they dont want me because I'm part of the shield. And I'm have no friends. And the worse part? They called me names and makes fun of my appearance, like my hair and my face.

I fell down on the floor, weeping and tries to run away. Then he grabs my wrist and he hugged me close. He lifted my chin and wipes the tears of my face.

Roman: Don't cry. Don't cry. They're not your true friends if they don't support you. You have me, Dean, and Seth, who always care for you.

Shaynell:(sniffling) Really?

Roman:(smiling) Yes.

Then he kissed my forehead.

Roman: how about I take you to dinner?

Shaynell:(smiling) Alright.

Roman: something…cute. (winks)

I was getting ready for my dinner and wears my dress and fixes my hair.

Shaynell: Im ready.(blushing) how do i look?

Roman: Wow! You're so beautiful.

Seth and Dean: Bye! Have fun.

Roman takes me to an Italian restaurant and we have some delicious food and we talks.

Roman: Shaynell, you feeling better?

Shaynell:(sighs) Yea kinda.(eating my garlic bread rolls)

Roman: Don't worry sweetie, I don't like that when you sad.

I ate some of my spaghetti and meatballs with my garlic bread rolls.

Shaynell:(smiling) Im feeling better now.

Roman: Good. (kiss my forehead) Wanna go to the hotel?

Shaynell: Alright.

We went to hotel room. He smirked at me and he tackled me on the bed and starts kissing me passionately and tightens the grips on my wrist.

Roman:(moans) You're so beautiful. I promise to protect from anyone who hurts you.

Then he grabs my ankle and takes off my shoes and starts touching my foot. I quietly starts to giggles and squirms.

Roman:(chuckling)Ticklish?

Shaynell:(lying) No.

Roman:(smirks) Let's see about that.

He starts tickling my toes.

Roman:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Shaynell:(laughing hysterically) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! NO PLEASE!

Roman: I just love the sounds of your laughter.(baby talk) LET ME GET YOUR TOES!

Shaynell:(laughing) No,please! Im gonna die!

Roman:(chuckling) No, you're not!

Then he went on top of me and starts tickling my sides. I laughs and squirms crazily.

Shaynell:(whining) NO! PLEASE!

Roman: Nope! Im enjoying your reactions!

Then he takes off my clothes and starts kissing my body passionately. I moaned as i clenched onto blankets. He kissed and sucks my tits while he rubs my pussy.

Shaynell:(moans) OH, ROMAN!

Roman:(smirks) MOAN MY NAME!

He puts his my legs onto his shoulders and starts eating me out. I moaned his name sensually while he sloppily kissed the lips of my cave.

Roman:(chuckling) Your cunt is so juicy and tender.

He inserts his fingers into me, causing me to gasp and moans. I was aroused by this, that my cave oozes its thick, love juice. Then he starts drinking my love juice.

Roman:Delicious.

Then he starts taking off his clothes and shoved his dick into me. He thrust it hard and rough, causing him to scream his name.

Shaynell:(moans) roman….Roman…ROMAN!

Roman:(chuckling)

Then he flipped me over and we did reverse cowgirl position. Roman opens and spread my legs and fuck me hard and rough. I moans and groans in pain and pleasure. While he fucks me,I fondles my own boobs. Then i hears a rumbles and roman jizzed all over my ass and I plopped down on the bed.

Shaynell: Roman?

Roman: Yea.

Shaynell: Thank you for making me feel better.

Roman: You're welcome. (kiss)

We snuggled together on the bed and slept on top of Roman and i caressed his abs and traced his tattoos.

Roman:(chuckling) That's tickles.

Then I went below the covers.

Roman: Shaynell….What you doing?

I smirked at him and i went under the covers and teasing giving him a handjob and starts fondling his huge, throbbing cock. He moans sensually and I touch the tip of his cock, which him to moans and clenches onto the blankets. I gave him a blowjob and starts nibbling his balls. He started giggling and laughing like a little boy. He was begging me to stop but I ignored his pleas. He starts moaning and starts blushing. He couldnt take anymore and he cum his thick white love juice all over my face and he passed out sleeping.

Shaynell:(chuckling)

I slept on top of him and snuggles with him and sleep peacefully.


End file.
